fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
NUMEN
Summary Technically speaking, this OC might be defined as my personal avatar, but he has its own history and events (that i invented when i was bored), so he isn't just a simply copy of me (even if has similar personality compare with me, but more extreme while i more quiet in general). So, someway, he represent a part of me that normally i don't show to anyone. Backstory . Appearance & Personality QUOTE: " " Appearance: '.'Personality: '. Power & Stats '''Tier '(see ''VS Battle wiki''): 6-C with the limiter, 2-B as true limit | 1-C '''Name: NUMEN/, The Lord of Power. Gender: Insignificant, but initially was Male. Classification: Metaphysic Entity, but initially was Human. Age: Insignificant '''(he can live forever), still is 35 years old. '''Powers and Abilities (see Superpower wiki): - Supernatural Strength, Supernatural Speed, Supernatural Durability, Supernatural Agility, Supernatural Reflexes, Supernatural Stamina, Supernatural Endurance, Supernatural Intelligence, Supernatural Memory, Supernatural Regeneration, Supernatural Senses (Smell, Hearing, Touch, Taste and Vision), Semi-Immortality, Empathy, Extrasensory Perception, Hypercompetence, Indomitable Will, Freedom, Enlightenment, Energies Manipulation, Elementals Manipulation, Absolute Force Manipulation (Mental Forces, Natural Forces, Physical Forces, Spiritual Forces and Transcendent Forces), Destruction, Creation and Reality Warp. Destructive Capacity: - Island+ to Life Wiper '''with the Limiter (stated to be capable to wipe out all the life on Earth in few days), Multiverse''' to Complex Multiverse '''as true limit (has alterate/damage the reality of most part of a multiverse as a size effect of a hard fight) | '''Complex Multiverse to Hyperverse '''(considered a threat to a good part of the existence). '''Reaction/Speed: - Massively Hypersonic with the Limiter (Nearly speedblitz a lightning ball, can keep up with asteroids with ease and he can reach the exosphere in seconds. He can react in microseconds), Massively FTL+ '''as true limit (can travel universes in instants, an entire multiverse in less than a minute and react faster than a Planck Length) | 'Immeasurable '(beyond 3-dimensional concepts of time and space). '''Lifting/Striking Strength: - Mountain+ '''with the Limiter (move a mountain of medium size for one km of distance with ease. Can generate earthquakes with its steps and damage an entire mountain range with shockwaves made by his physical strikes during a fight), Multi-Universe as true limit (can lift multiple time the mass-energy of a universe and can easily disintegrate universal barriers with striking power alone) '| Immeasurable '(beyond 3-dimensional concepts of mass and force). '''Energy Output/Durability: - Island+ '''with the Limiter (nukes are nothing for him and has tank a explosive eruption of a volcano in ground zero able to destroy several 100.000 kms. Can casual spawn energy blasts that can wipe up cities and can generate 450 gigatons of force in a instant), '''Multiverse '''as his limit (be heavy damage by a weapon that was created in order to kill him equivalent to 10.000 Big Bangs, stated that multiple universes could collapse if he release small part of his power without control and can destroy an spacetime continuum in a blink of an eye) | '''Complex Multiverse (exceed the 3-dimensions to transcend in a superior level and has casually recreate a copy of his home multiverse that was be destroyed). Range: - Island to Planetary '''with the Limiter (his senses are very acute and the range can extend in a area about 8000 sq mi, if he concentrates, he can extend his influence throughout the surface of the Earth), '''Multiversal '''as his true limit (he can sense what happen in his universe and in many alternative timelines) | '''Complex Multiversal to Hyperverse (can experience events beyond the 3-dimensions and expand his senses to the 12-dimension). Endurance/Stamina: - High Superhuman '''with the Limiter (can survive without eating, drinking, sleeping or breathing for days and the same while fighting, without show fatigue or problems. Can endure a lot of pain and is difficult knock him out. Also his rigeneration make very difficult to kill him in conventional ways but is still possible defeat him), '''Marvelous '''when he fight a opponent at the same level of power (can still stay alive in any situations until its essence remains enough strong, is requires a very powerful opponent and lot of damage to weakened his powers and start to became vulnerable to death) | 'Endless '(he became above the mortal concept of fatigue or pain, but is still not invulnerable). '''Intelligence: - Normally is High+ '''(he can be very smart and perceptive, more than many people would belive), he is also show to be a lot skilled in every situation and have a great knowledge about everything (thanks to the past years, traveling for entire universes, where he gained a lot of experience in anything) and can processing insane quantity of information quickly (more than any quantum computer in the world) to '''Super-Genius at his best, when he need to rely only to itself (his IQ was calculated to be several millions times the average human and can be comparable with demonic, divine, cosmic and dimensional entities)' '| Nigh-Omniscient (he can reach a absolute level of enlightenment, allowing them to understand the meaning of most everything in the existence, with some exceptions). Standard Equipment: Weaknesses: - None, however, he is not invincible or complete immune to any kind of attack/hax (even characters that have more experience or skill and with preparation time can actually defeat him if they have the possibility). His Limiter prevents him from using his full power and forces him to have only a little part instead, but his limits can may change if he meet an opponent with stats that exceed its own, in this case his powers grow until they are equal, but NUMEN still has a true limit, if he find a person who surpass even his real limit, then he would not be able to win (also, more his powers come close to it's true limit, most they become unstable, at max power he has difficulty to control his power, although it would still be possible to fight without too problem). His Ethereal Status, if is use for too much time, can possible erase him from the existence forever, also this form is impossible to have a complete control and can cause accidental damage to persons or objects close to him. Key: Standard '''| '''Ethereal Status Notable Attack & Techniques Category:Elemental Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Transcendents Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Characters Category:Stephano4444's characters Category:Asexual Characters